10 Facts I Bet You Didn't Know About
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: I thought it might be interesting and share some "facts" on the Greys crew with y'all. It's a mix between things said on the show, head canon and just what I wish to be true. Hybrid Canon really.
1. Arizona Robbins

A/N: I've done these before for a different fandom. I thought it might be interesting and share some "facts" on the Greys crew with y'all. It's a mix between things said on the show, head canon and just what I wish to be true. Hybrid Canon really.

* * *

Arizona Robbins:

Daughter of Daniel and Barbara Robbins

Sister of Timothy Robbins

Wife of Calliope Torres

Mother of Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres

Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital

* * *

1: When she was born her father was deployed somewhere overseas. She didn't get to meet her father for the first 6 months of her life. Sometimes she still thinks that's why the two o them never bonded the way they might have.

2: Nick was the closest she came to falling in love with a man. He was her best friend when she was growing up and her rock as they moved from childhood to adulthood. She sometimes wondered if maybe she made a move the night before he left to travel the world if he would have stayed.

3: The last time her father got drunk he beat her. A broken arm, cuts, scrapes and 5 broken ribs were explained away at the hospital to a Petty Officer who kept looking at Daniel's gold oak leaves like they might bite him. It was the last night that she ever saw her father drink.

4: The first time she had sex she was 15 and her partner was 17. It wasn't good sex but it was good enough to make her come out to Nick a few weeks later. She swore he looked heartbroken for a moment before he grinned and hugged her.

5: After her brother died she thought about killing herself, though about ending it right then and there. She lost her best friend, her brother to a war she didn't understand. She was going to do it, had it all planned out, but just before she was about to Richard Webber called her and asked her to take the job as Head of PED's.

6: She slept with 39 women before she and Callie met. 5 after they met. Two after their first marriage. She would go back and take the last three, not counting Callie, back but she can't and she's not sure it would be for the best anyway.

7: When she met Callie the first time she knew this woman was going to change her world. She thought it would be a much smaller impact than it turned out to be though. She wasn't prepared to meet the woman she would end up being married to.

8: It took nearly 2 years after she slept with Lauren for her and Callie to become a couple again. When she moved her final box from the apartment she was renting to the house they decided to buy together she broke down crying. She was so happy that she couldn't stop her emotions from coming out for once.

9: She and Callie tried for more kids. Three miscarriages and one stillbirth at 8 and a half months between them prevented them from giving Sofia a sibling. For Arizona it was more painful watching Callie hold their dead baby than it was for her to have to give birth after finding out the baby had wrapped the cord around its neck.

10: She and Callie both lived to be over 100 years old. Their marriage lasted 67 years, 3 months and 5 days. Both women died within hours of each other, wrapped up together in the nursing home bed. No matter how many times to nurses checked in on them they always managed to make it to the others bed without setting the alarms off.


	2. Callie Torres

A/N: I've done these before for a different fandom. I thought it might be interesting and share some "facts" on the Greys crew with y'all. It's a mix between things said on the show, head canon and just what I wish to be true. Hybrid Canon really.

* * *

Calliope Torres:

Daughter of Carlos and Lucia Torres

Sister of Aria Torres

Wife of Arizona Robbins

Mother of Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres

Attending Orthopedic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital

* * *

1: She was born early. Really early. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it one night let alone be all right if she did make it. But she proved all of them wrong by not only making it but thriving.

2: Her father was not Aria's father. She knew that, Aria knew that, clearly her mom knew that. Carlos did too. it was something no one talked about, no one dared to mention. She didn't know who the father was. Though about a week after her father found out the pool boy was fired.

3: She loved having money growing up. What kid doesn't like having all of the stuff they ask for and being able to impress their friends? It wasn't until she heard her so called best friends planning on how to get her to pay for a vacation and somehow not have her with them because they hated her that she saw the downside.

4: She had sex for the first time in the back of a limo at 14. It was a week after her friends and she had a falling out because they liked her money and not her. He was 18 and had the beach bum thing down to an art form. When she was late a month later he disappeared after she told him. Thankfully she wasn't pregnant.

5: Sometimes she wonders would her life would have been like she George hadn't cheated. He would have gotten her pregnant after a few months. They would have gotten a house when the time was right. They would have had a normal, safe, boring life. She could almost kiss Izzie for saving her from that.

6: George was a better lover than Mark. Arizona was better than George. Alex was better than all three of them. That was a fact she took to the grave.

7: Arizona cheating hurt more than George cheating. George was a sweet guy that she made herself believe loved her as much as she loved him. Arizona was different. Arizona was the person that she wanted to spend the next 100 years with. Once she got over her pain and saw how broken Arizona really was she was able to be there for her and rebuild what they had.

8: Loosing Mark was difficult. He had been her rock for years, though her divorce and her crazy life and he gave her Sofia. He hadn't been perfect, neither had she, but he never once walked away when she needed him. He was her best friend even if in being so she nearly lost Arizona more than once.

9: Raising Sofia was the greatest project that she had even been a part of. Loosing the pregnancies killed her a little bit each time. But having Sofia there to hold and to love and to bring her back from the edge kept her sane. Sofia was so much like her and Arizona and Mark all rolled into one. It made the pain go away a little bit with each hug Sofia gave her.

10: She died holding her wife and muttering in Spanish to her. She died first, her bones weak and her heart leaky and her brain a little more forgetful than she would have liked. She had given rise to a host of new surgical applications, new tools and new ways of doing things. She had won two Harper Avery's and even won one of them with Arizona.

* * *

I'm thinking Sofia or Lexie might be next. I'm hoping to get all of the cast though it might take a while.


End file.
